callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Archive I decided to archive the old talk page because there it was so large. I figured we needed more room because of all the new info that's going to come out today at E3. Darkman 4 20:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon List CAW4; why keep changing it back when its already been written on another page, im right, you're wrong, just leave it alone after i edit it in, seeing as its already stated on ANOTHER PAGE, on Roach's page to be precise. Actually read the page before you edit it again, and if people look at the Roach page, you could all second me on that, and prove IM right Go check it yourself CAW4 21:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Oh dear, scrub you changed it because you dont want to be wrong ! nice going douche! doesnt prove your right, just that you dont like being wrong Jallen10 Read the summary, until I see a clear pic showing that it is in fact what you say it is, I'm going to treat it as an assumption and change it back.CAW4 21:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 How do you like it now saying its the ACR ? and i didnt change this one, and i could treat yours as assumptions too coz theres nothing proving it is or isnt, now let me guess, youre gunna move the new ones on there ? Wa2000 - seen in GI scans, G3 - seen with TDI vector in uncut trailer, ACR - Gun used in E3 demo Jallen10 21:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) If you weren't a fucking retard you'd have seen that wasn't my edit, that was imrlybored (or whoever), and with your logic, there are retarded zombie monkeys fucking around with your brain while you're asleep, because there's no way to prove there isn't Well im sorry but it said youre name on the email about the edit, so go fuck yourself dickface Jallen10 21:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I was the one that changed it to an ACR. The only other assault rifle with that charging handle is the SCAR, but the gun looks just like an ACR and nothing like the SCAR. And I'm SO SMART! I figured out exactly what you guys were arguing about just by reading the first 3 posts on this page (excluding Darkman's). And CAW4, if you actually thought that that looked like an IMBEL, AND you thought that a member of the SAS would be issued an IMBEL, I would prefer that you not touch the weapons stuff, or at least do a bit of research before pretending you know things. Imrlybord7 21:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) L96: There is a high probiblity when I asked Activision Blizzard they said, "It is very probable as is the SCAR. Many to alsmost all of the guns in the origonal in the original might be included. Maybe even all. We will also have new attachments in multiplayer and single player campaign. We had many requests of a perk when your primary gun can have two attachments. This may also come out too." GO CHECK IT YOUR-FUCKING-SELF YOU BRAINDEAD RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAW4 21:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW-fucking-4 OK douche go on the IW forums then search for ACR proof and then you should find one with tinypic urls i think then check that and look at the analysis, then come back here and say me and imrlybord7 are right and you were wrong Jallen10 21:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) CAW4, I've recommended that and admin warn you or temporarily ban you. Chill out and stop being an idiot. You're so wrong that it's not even funny. The ACR barely looks anything like an IMBEL, the IMBEL is an old gun used only by Brazilians, and the gun in the trailer is clearly an ACR. Deal with it. Cry to mommy or scream into a pillow, just don't take your sore loser attitude onto the internet for other people to facepalm to. Imrlybord7 22:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'm with Imrlybored. The gun in the gameplay clip doesn't look like a IMBEL at all. Darkman 4 22:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) So your source are a bunch of idiots who are only talking about gameplay, and the most firearm experience they have is an airsoft gun? Get a REAL SOURCE!!! Either an IW DEVELOPER OR A PIC FROM THE DEMO OF THE GUN'S NAME Ummmm, yes I have asked this Before but in the Newest Trailer, the one thats about 2 minutes long, about 35 seconds in there is a man who is Holding a Weapon that Looks like an MP7, I have heard by some popele that it is and isnt, so I was wondering if any one can confirm if it is or isnt an MP7 That guy is holding a TDI Vector. And we now have proof that the ACR and AK-47 are in the game. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-09-modern-warfare/50309 Imrlybord7 05:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ACR vs FAL After looking at the gameplay movie again, I am sure that the gun in it is the ACR. If anyone tries continues arguing about whether it's a FAL or an ACR, they'll get a one day block. I think this is the only way to stop you guys from killing each other over the gun in the gameplay movie. Darkman 4 22:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I wasn't arguing to make it one way or another, I was saying to just leave it out!!!CAW4 22:37, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Weapon "Disagreements" I'm not sure it is such a good idea to have a weapons list if we are going to be throwing around insults like sailors. In my opinion, if two parties cannot agree on a weapon, it should be just left out in its entirety. Please be civil and try not to cut the other's head off. 22:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) That's what I'm trying to do!!! I'm just saying that the gun can't be identified, and not to add the attachments to any gun, but this idiot has decided to continue adding it, with bad sources, and blaming me for changing it to the Magpul when I didn't!!!CAW4 22:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 That is not what you are trying to do. You have been by far the most flagrantly insulting person on the wiki (aside from actual vandals). Imrlybord7 22:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT?!?! "I was the one that changed it to an ACR. The only other assault rifle with that charging handle is the SCAR, but the gun looks just like an ACR and nothing like the SCAR. And I'm SO SMART! I figured out exactly what you guys were arguing about just by reading the first 3 posts on this page (excluding Darkman's). And CAW4, if you actually thought that that looked like an IMBEL, AND you thought that a member of the SAS would be issued an IMBEL, I would prefer that you not touch the weapons stuff, or at least do a bit of research before pretending you know things. Imrlybord7 21:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC)" I was the one changing it back to not having that, I even changed the Roach page so it DIDN'T say it was the IMBEL or whatever the hell that gun is that Jallen10 said!!!CAW4 22:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Wait, then why were you arguing in the first place? It's not like the gun could be anything other than an ACR. Imrlybord7 23:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I didn't think there was any proof, so I just wanted to leave it blank CAW4 23:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 The FN SCAR Mk. 16 and the Bushmaster ACR look extremely similar. Yes, they do. Google it. However, considering that the SCAR is more well known than the ACR, I think that it gets the majority of the vote. You kids need to stop screaming like five year olds. - The SCAR and ACR only look similar from a side view, and you would have to be kind of far away at that. There is no way that Roach's gun is a SCAR, and I've already confirmed that it was an ACR with multiple people on Gamespot/Gamefaqs. However, I do agree that including the SCAR would have made more sense. Imrlybord7 23:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Finally, some solid proof. We can all sleep undaunted tonight. ACR Confirmed The weapon you use is an ACR with a suppressor and heartbeat sensor. Secondary weapon for the mission is an AK-47 with red dot sight. See this video around 1:45 when he switches weapons. 10:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Actually the secondary is a USP .45, he picks up the AK. Imrlybord7 01:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) FAMAS Confirmed See this video. Pause at almost 4:47. Not necessary. If it says definite next to it then it has already been confirmed. Imrlybord7 23:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Check Out This Video See this video. Especially watch 9:55 to 10:19 and 10:56. SPAS-12 Confirmed See the above video and pause at 10:56. This also kind of confirmed the M1014 because the pick up icon is that of an M1014. Imrlybord7 02:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Might not have comfirmed the M1014 as they could of just ued an old icon from COD4 I thought of that, but decided to put the M1014 down as "highly probable." I would be surprised if it didn't return, so I figured that I might as well list it. Imrlybord7 23:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) One Cool Feature Found See the above video and pause at 12:13. If you look at the ingame menu you now have the option to lower your difficulty while playing. Crap Ok, I took the liberty of deleting that last section: "MA5C ICWS." To whomever posted that: Please, stop posting random messages on this board; it does not belong here. Go back to Halopedia. Already bad enough we've got people tearing each other's heads off over a gun, and the last thing we need is someone posting stuff from a different game. Chief z 10:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Why are you "talking" to a vandal as if he is an actual contributor? Imrlybord7 14:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I'm just trying to be civil, that's all. Look at what happened with CAW4. One thing I won't do is start or get involved with a flame war. Chief z 04:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but CAW4 wasn't vandalizing or trying to prevent vandalism. He was just flat-out wrong about something and continued to insult others/defend himself. I guess what I'm trying to say is that vandals are not members of the community and should not be acknowledged, just reported and banned. Imrlybord7 06:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) What? I saw some idiot change Roach's gun to an IMBEL, I changed it back to unknown because I hadn't seen the video where it showed the name, and he started to insult me. I insulted back, which you but right in your profile as something you do (" the least I can do is try to insult them into submission"). Why the fuck are you trying to get me banned? CAW4 04:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 1. You made a horrible first impression on me when you insulted me in your very first comment toward me for no good reason. I told you that there would be hell to pay. I wasn't joking. 2. You attempted to dispute that I am "the keeper of the weapon list." Note that I am INDEED the keeper of the weapon list. 3. The guy you were arguing with correctly changed it to the ACR, and even though everyone agreed with him, you continued to insult him A LOT. 4. I will admit that there was a misunderstanding and I thought that you were the one who changed it to the IMBEL. For that I apologize. 5. Your behavior still warranted a temporary ban. I am not sorry about that. 6. Learn your place. Nobody here likes you (including the admins), and you'd better remember that when you go on one of your childish rants. I am a major contributor who is only mean to people if I see them being mean or being extremely stupid. Imrlybord7 23:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) 1. I was already pissed at the other guy, who also didn't sign his posts, so I couldn't tell who it was 2. "Keeper of the weapon list"? You never said that, and I never disputed that 3. No, he changed it to the IMBEL, the only person who changed it to the ACR was you, and the idiot thought it was me 4-6. OK 6. I went off on a rant against a guy who wouldn't stop changing it to an IMBEL, that was the only rant I've ever put anywhere on this site or any other, and that guy WAS being extremely stupid 15:14, 8 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 No. I was referring to the discussion over the photoshopped Game Informer cover being considered box art. I was like, "This is clearly fake and photoshopped." You then called me a "dumbass" for literally no reason. Then someone else was like "Check the file history, it was photoshopped." You also called me an "asshole" when I referred to myself as the biggest contributor to the weapon list, and you said that I wasn't the only contributor. While this is technically true, I did create the weapon list, and at that point in time I had found AND added every gun on the list (slightly over 20) except for 3 of them. Although at THIS point in time I must credit Oni_Serahp, a friend of mine on Gamefaqs who has found a lot of weapons independently of me (around 10), although I was the one who added all of the weapons that he found. Also, I did not actually refer to myself as "the keeper." I intended those to be "finger quotes," which is probably a bad idea over the internet. I'll stop doing that to avoid further confusion. If you doubt that any part of this post is fact, please consult the archives for this talk page or the MW2 message boards on Gamefaqs. Imrlybord7 22:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I see your point. Duely noted; next time I'll follow your advice. Chief z 06:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) L85A2 (SA80A2) The L85A2 (SA80A2) has basically been confirmed because the pick up icon for the AUG is an L85A2, this is probably just a bug but it kind of confirmed the L85 because there would no point creating a weapons icon if the gun is not in the game. I see you're point, but it could have just been poorly drawn and there is no way it is going on the list until it is seen in game footage or a screenshot. Imrlybord7 00:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I retract my prior statement. I hadn't seen a high quality image of the pick up icon. Imrlybord7 02:49, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Note that its the A2 version which has been redesigned to elimate any flaws on the A1 version G3 definite? The G3 is definite? If possible can someone provide me with an ingame screenshot of it? 22:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c258/Xioap/MW2/Weapons/G3.jpg Imrlybord7 03:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) looks like it, it could be a G3 variant. also, it looks like it has Red Tiger camouflage on it, is it just me or is it the picture? Callofduty4 08:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I definitely agree that it has red tiger camo. Imrlybord7 14:09, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Should I add it to the article? Please reply Callofduty4 12:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) That is red tiger camo, it probably should be added to the article. --All sneaky like 18:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) It's a G3A4. compare it to the gun on top of the image.Callofduty4 09:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Camo Section A section with a list of confirmed camos like the red tiger and the arctic camos should be in a seperate section or a subsection of the weapons section. If this is done the Trivia statement about the arctic camo should be deleted. Normally I would agree with you, but that means that we will have to name the camos ourselves. How about we start the list here, and then move it onto the actual page if it is satisfactory? I'll start. Snow camo, white tiger camo, red tiger camo. Oh, and there are the M4s with the black/tan color schemes instead of being all black like most of the ones shown. Imrlybord7 00:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Dont forget the striped FAMAS, whatever you want to name it. That's what I was referring to with "white tiger." Imrlybord7 23:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Gamespot Article Check out this article and especially read the last paragraph. If I understand correctly an earlier level than "Cliffhanger" will be "Oil Rig". New weapons to confirm? In the second MW2 trailer at 0:08 which guns are used?( SCAR, REC7 or sth different) I think they're using SCARs At 0:09 the one guy use LMG. It's MG4, M249 SAW or M240? In the last gameplay trailer(CLiffhanger) there is the snowmobile escape. Rouch use Glock or Scorpion while driving snowmobile? definately not a skorpion, its just a full auto glock At 0:14 in the second trailer one of anti-terrorists wield a shotgun (Benelli M3 or M4) Is this a SCAR or REC7 (rather SCAR :P) http://www.gamegrep.com/showimage.php?pos=6&newsid=20387 looks nothing like a scar, its either a rec7 or an m4 with sir rails M16 confirmed? :P http://www.gamegrep.com/showimage.php?pos=1&newsid=20387 Morihaus 18:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) For the love of god, look at the fucking weapon list. Half of the shit you said is already on it. As for the few respectable parts of this batch of unsigned posts, there are no SCARs or REC7s. They are custom M4s. The guy with the LMG is holding some kind of FN MAG variant, maybe the M240, probably not the M249. I just listed it as an M249 because we have an article for that and it could technically be an M249. The shotgun is a Remington 870, not a Benelli. The M16 was confirmed a long time ago. Imrlybord7 21:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Scar + G36K Comfirmed This is a scan from a article in a Spanish game magazine it shows some of the guns that will be in modernwarfare 2 I dont understand Spanish so i can not translate can any1 help? We shouldn't confirm these weapons because they aren't official ingame scans, just real life photos. Chief z 11:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) If you upload it in higher quality I can translate it. Or just point me toward a higher quality version of it. I can read most of it now, so I'll try at the moment. Imrlybord7 15:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) At the top: Here is a show of some of the guns that appear in the game, with the possibilities for "a word I don't know." Next to the M4: Colt M4A1 is the basic gun of the army of the U.S., and you can encounter it in distinct configurations. Next to the G36 (not G36K): H&K G36 is a very versatile rifle that the Spanish army also uses. Next to the AUG: The Steyr AUG is an Austrian rifle that has been use for more than 30 years of service in the whole world. Next to the SCAR: The SCAR is one of the most modern guns 2007 that the U.S. Navy Seals utilize. Next to the AK: The AK47 appears in a tactical version, with plastic pieces instead of wood. Under the scope: Sights of various types, red dots, ACOG, or telescopic for sniper rifles. Under the suppressor: Silencer that you can also substitute for a (word I don't know, followed by a word that is a combination of "broken" and "crystals"). Under the M203: Grenade Launcher. Add potential firepower and it results especially effective in the "deathmatch" multiplayer. Under the flashlight: Flashlight and laser adapt you for indoors, in front of the secondary grip. Any word I didn't know I looked up, but there were still 3 words that did not return any results. I believe that "rompecristales," a combination of "break" and "crystals," may have something to do with sights (like red dot or ACOG, not iron sights). I have no idea what "lundartas" or "bocacha" means. Also, I think this is legit because the M4 in MW2 is based on an airsoft gun, and they used a picture of the correct airsoft gun. Now for some speculation. I believe that silencers and optics are primary attachments. Grenade launchers and foregrip + flashlight/laser are secondary attachments (meaning you can have just a grenade launcher or you can have a grip and flashlight/laser). I believe that this applies to multiplayer. Imrlybord7 16:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Anything new should be added to the article. I would really like to see the cover of the magazine though to know for sure if this is legit even though it looks pretty legit to me. If you do get flashlights, the only place they would able to be used is in single player since you can only have a limited amount of dynamic lights on the engine before it becomes unplayable in terms of lag. Michael b6 07:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Didn't one of the Splinter Cell multiplayers have flashlights involved? I've never played them, but I may recall watching a demo on G4. If anybody could comment on how that worked out it would be great. Chief z 10:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) In SC:PT, SC:CT, and the 360/PS3/PC versions of SC:DA, one team played as the super fast and sneaky spies while the other team played as the slow and lethal mercenaries. Spies are on offense, mercs are on defense. The spies get a bunch of gadgets to help them screw with security systems and stay stealthy, and the mercs get a bunch of gadgets to help them find the spies, one of which is a flashlight. Imrlybord7 03:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Michael, if you really just suggested that a bunch of flashlights in multiplayer would be too much for the 360, PS3, or a decent PC to handle, I highly suggest you don't go into the technical aspect of game design at any point in time. What an absurd assertion. Imrlybord7 00:54, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Like I wrote, there'd be a problem with too many dynamic lights. After booting up CoD4 it seems the default r_dlightlimit is 4- even WaW's limit is 4. If you want to see the effects of it yourself play around in Radiant, or check out the Blackout mission with their flashlight and how it interacts with Price/Nikolai and you'll see where I'm coming from. You could gimp the lights like in Splinter Cell where they cast no shadow, and the only person illuminating anything would be your own character- just have other players with a light beam effect. Also if you want to try and be a dick to me at least understand what I'm writing about. Michael b6 09:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) "Gaz" is back. Not Gaz, per se, but I just checked imdb.com and Craig Fairbrass is listed as returning to MW2, most likely voicing a different character. Anywho, I loved him as Gaz, especially in Blackout: "Now go sit in the corner!" Chief z 08:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't be too surprised if Gaz appeared in a flashback or something. Imrlybord7 01:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It would be pretty sweet to see him again. Chief z 06:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It would be cool if you played as Gaz in a flash back mission Maybe we finally figure out what happened in Beirut... Michael b6 07:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Mini Uzi? Does anyone know if the Mini Uzi will return for COD6 yet? If it isn't listed then the information is unknown at the moment. Imrlybord7 02:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Attachments Section? Now this probably isn't a priority but maybe we should keep track of new/returning weapon attachments. Some people were very concerned about dropping the ACOG (though its been confirmed now), and ever since the heartbeat sensor showed up there's likely to be more new ones. Also, this could be a section to list all the different sights and grenade launchers we find out. I guess. I'll set it up at some point today/tomorrow. Imrlybord7 00:36, 18 June 2009 (UTC) G36C and K I understand you taking down the weapons, but I can probably find it on the IW forums, I'll put it up when I find it. CAW4 01:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) If and when you do, please provide a link to the pictures. Imrlybord7 07:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) PP-91? I suppose to this weapon is PP-91. This weapon is used by FSB(FSS or ФСБ) What do you think? Morihaus 09:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Morihaus